Various types of treadmills are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a multiuse treadmill apparatus comprising a treadmill, a support structure, a ii plurality of hooks that are configured to engage a plurality of resistance bands, a right deck and a left deck that is at least three feet in width, and a pair of weight sensors centrally disposed within the right deck and the left deck on the treadmill. Thus, a user can incorporate upper body resistance training with cardiovascular training in a much more efficient and effective manner. The pair of weight sensors and the wider width of the right deck and the left deck allows a user to incorporate lower body exercises and strength training while safely remaining on the treadmill. What has been further needed is a plurality of exercise programs that are configured to incorporate the use of both the treadmill and the plurality of resistance bands by a user.